


Besteira!

by Amai



Series: "Ele é meu" [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amai/pseuds/Amai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike conseguiu entrar para Harvard e fez amigos. Eles não acreditam quando Mike conta que ele está namorando Harvey Specter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Besteira!

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é uma obra de ficção, criada de uma fã para fãs, sem fins lucrativos.
> 
> Eu não sei fazer muito bem comédia e minhas histórias sempre caem mais para o drama, então eu sinto muito.

(Cap. 1) Capítulo 1

Quando Mike entrou para a escola de direito de Harvard foi realmente um acidente. Ele tinha feito o LSAT e sabia que tinha passado, mas ele não pensou em ir para Harvard nem em um milhão de anos. Ele estava indo para Columbia, então de repente, Dana Scott estava em sua casa, gritando aos quatro ventos e jogando na sua cara uma carta de aceitação endereçada a Michael James Ross dizendo que ele tinha sido aceito na melhor escola de Direito dos Estados Unidos. Ele não sabia se ficava com raiva de Harvey ou feliz.

Quando ele viajou para Cambridge para cancelar sua inscrição, eles disseram que o primeiro semestre já havia sido pago por Harvey Specter. Mike ficou chocado e ligou para Donna, que animada contou a ele sobre a carta de recomendação que Harvey mandou. Ele voltou para NY e foi direto para Pearson-Darby. Eles discutiram muito e Harvey até se desculpou, mas Mike deixou isso de lado e saiu do escritório batendo o pé.

No caminho, Jessica o pegou e teve uma boa conversa com ele. Eles fizeram um acordo, ele iria trabalhar como um associado para a empresa para pagar a dívida da faculdade e ela ofereceu que a empresa pagasse seus estudos. Ela não iria deixar de arrematar um bom advogado e nem perder seu mais fiel aliado; uma semana depois o dinheiro estava de volta na conta de Harvey e os dois ainda não se falavam.

Mike voltou a falar com Harvey um mês depois disso. Ele estava cansado de ignorar Harvey e Donna, além do mais, Jessica fez uma ligação, ou seja, a coisa estava ficando muito séria. Ele sentiu saudade deles, mas ele perdeu muito mais de Harvey. Quando o homem parou na porta de seu apartamento, olhando terrível, Mike não resistiu. Ele puxou o homem para dentro e eles fizeram as pazes; pela primeira vez, Harvey faltou ao trabalho sem motivo aparente e não pela primeira vez, Donna ganhou uma aposta com Rachel.

Era sábado quando ele recebeu um formulário para preencher sobre suas preferencias para ser organizado seu dormitório e parceiros. Ele respondeu tudo com calma (como Harvey instruiu com veemência) e depois eles aproveitaram o resto do dia. No dia de sua viagem, Harvey o acompanhou até o aeroporto. O advogado queria leva-lo para a Universidade, mas Jessica precisava dele em um caso excepcionalmente importante. Mike entendeu, mas Harvey ficou muito chateado.

Quando ele chegou lá, ele encontrou seus parceiros. Eles eram quatro: Mike, Devon, Kyle e Harold. No dormitório era divido em três quartos: dois Single e um Duplo; havia uma sala de estudos e banheiro. Eles de dividiram bem, Mike e Harold ficaram com o Duplo e Jimmy e Devon com o single para o primeiro semestre, no próximo eles iriam trocar. Ele se dava bem com todos eles e depois de alguns meses ele já tinha se adaptado (mais ou menos) a rotina da universidade.

Mike voa de volta para NY quase todo o fim de semana e passa boa parte do tempo com Harvey. As vezes, ele simplesmente fica com Donna durante um dia inteiro por que “Harvey não é o único que gosta de você, rookie.” e ele sai para compras e doces com ela e Rachel. Donna liga toda semana, querendo saber como está a faculdade e como ele está fazendo com seus colegas, ele sempre diz que tudo está ok, mesmo que ele saiu em uma briga com Devon naquela semana.

Harvey quase não liga, eles trocam muitas mensagens, no entanto. Harvey sempre reclama que ele está muito longe e que ele deveria estar em NY. De vez em quando ele diz que foi uma péssima ideia ter mandado Mike para Harvard. Mike ri até chorar com a mensagem e diz que ele quer ser alguém que Harvey se orgulha. Harvey não responde e Mike fica triste; eles não trocam mensagens o resto da semana. Mike acha que fez alguma coisa de errado e não sabe o que, é ainda pior que ele não pode voltar para NY e resolver as coisas, ele tem um exame.

No fim de semana, alguém bate na porta do seu dormitório e ninguém menos do que Ray está ali. Ele não vê o motorista de Harvey há algum tempo e está surpreso. Seus colegas de quarto olham estranho para o cara de terno na porta. Mike dá uma olhada e pergunta se Harvey está lá. Ray sorri e pede para Mike acompanha-lo. Ele promete que não vai leva-lo para fora da cidade, era apenas para se encontrar com Harvey. Quando os outros garotos escutam Mr. Specter saindo da boca do motorista, todos parecem interessados.

Mike veste uma calça jeans e uma camiseta limpa e ignora as perguntas de Harold, Jimmy e Devon. Ele ainda era muito inseguro do seu relacionamento com Harvey. Quando ele entrou no carro, Ray colocou uma musica e começou a dirigir para um restaurante que não muito longe da Universidade. Mike estava principalmente nervoso quando Ray fez a sua entrada e Harvey apareceu, um homem colado ao lado do advogado.

– Mike! – Harvey disse jogando um sorriso carinhoso – Mike, este é Marcus, meu irmão. – o homem veio para frente e estendeu a mão – Marcus, esse é Mike, meu namorado.

Mike, que tinha estendido a mão, ficou petrificado. Marcus riu da reação do menino e dos olhos completamente arregalados que ele mostrou. Harvey foi para o lado de Mike e puxou sua cintura, dando um beijinho na bochecha dele.

– Ele parece novo... – Marcus disse divertido, olhando para seu irmão – Como você consegue se manter com um adolescente?

– Não seja grosseiro, Marc. – Harvey respondeu fazendo uma careta.

– Hn. Eu tenho 23 anos... – disse Mike, ainda meio atordoado.

– Ainda sim... – Marcus deu de ombros – Harvey tem 41, você sabe... – ele disse, sacana e Harvey olhou malvado. – Ele já é um velho.

– Cala a boca, Marcus. – disse Harvey, puxando Mike para a mesa.

Os três conversaram e comeram. Marcus era 5 anos mais novo e trabalhava em uma academia. Ele era um pouco mais alto que Harvey e tinha a barba cheia. O homem usava roupas bem mais simples do que o terno que Harvey estava usando agora, no entanto ele ainda parecia muito bem com a camisa listrada, a calça marrom e o tênis nos pés. Eles conversaram e riram bastante. Marcus contou várias histórias deles quando adolescentes e Harvey toda vez emburrava quando o irmão contava uma das travessuras que Harvey aprontou. Eles pararam de noite, quando Marcus tinha que pegar o voo de volta e os dois o acompanharam.

– Eu não acredito nisso! – disse Mike assim que entrou no carro – Como você não me avisou que eu estava para conhecer o seu irmão?! Como você não avisou que estava vindo para cá?!

– Eu queria te ver e você não iria deixar que eu contasse. Além do mais, já era tempo de você conhecer Marcus... – Harvey esfregou os olhos – Eu ia esperar os exames passarem, mas então nós estávamos conversando e você disse que se sentia inseguro sobre nós e como você estava fazendo a faculdade por que você achava que não valia nada para mim então...

– Então você trouxe o seu irmão aqui, de surpresa, para me mostrar que eu sou a sua musa e que você é que é na verdade o grande bebe inseguro que acha que eu vou abandoná-lo por um cara mais novo em Harvard e deixa-lo chafurdar na tristeza do seu apartamento extremamente chique? – Harvey olhou com censura para o que Mike estava falando – Nah, eu gosto do seu apartamento...

Eles ficaram em silencio enquanto Harvey encarou Mike e o garoto começou a olhar para a janela. Harvey puxou sua mão de Mike e fechou a cara. Mike se voltou para ele com o olhar cuidadoso.

– É isso? – Harvey elevou o tom de voz.

– Harvey... – Mike se virou completamente, um sorriso genuíno no rosto – Eu amo você... – ele disse e deu um beijo no homem.

Harvey não retribuiu de imediato, olhando para os olhos fechados do seu namorado, ainda grudado em sua boca. Mas ele não resistiu muito, agarrou com uma mão a cintura do garoto e com a outra no pescoço começou a beijá-lo. Só se separaram quando o carro estacionou, Mike estava ofegante e a roupa levemente desgrenhada, Harvey estava sorrindo quando Mike xingou um pouquinho. Ele olhou para fora e percebeu que eles estavam de frente para um hotel.

– Isso não é meu dormitório, Harvey. – ele afirmou e sorriu sacana para Harvey.

– Eu sei. Você não vai voltar hoje. – Harvey sorriu, arrumando a roupa.

Ray abriu a porta para Harvey e Mike abriu a sua própria, os dois saindo. Harvey dispensou o motorista e os dois seguiram para a entrada. Indo direto para o elevador, Mike estava meio nervoso, mas quando Harvey segurou em sua mão ele se sentiu acalmar mais um pouco. Na manhã seguinte, Harvey e Mike estavam deitados na cama de casal do hotel, os dois ainda nus e comendo um lanche.

– Então, eu posso dizer aos meus amigos que nós somos namorados...?

– Você ainda não disse?! – Harvey lhe olhou chateado.

– Eu não sabia se ia te chatear... – ele disse, dando de ombros.

– Você quer que eu vá com você?

– Não, Jessica já deve estar louca atrás de você. – ele disse, enchendo a boca de comida.

– Ela pode esperar... – Harvey deu um beijo no pescoço de Mike fazendo-o arrepiar.

**Author's Note:**

> E então, o que vocês estão achando? Eu fico muito feliz em saber! Beijinhos, até o próximo!


End file.
